Want You By My Side
by xXKillerxQueenXx
Summary: Cam wants Claire, but Claire wants...? A story told by Mr. Cam Fisher himself! Off The Wall Fic for HP.te!


**This fic was written for the Off-The-Wall Fic Exchange**

**But it's REALLY for the wonderful, fantastical HP.te!**

Prompts used:

1) Angst!-- Hopefully I put some in…

2) A (relatively) happy ending --I think so

3) A bunch of lines from songs incorporated into the dialogue. Hint: I heart hellogoodbye. And Metro Station. And Relient k, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, CASCADA, Fergie, Cute Is What We Aim For, Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Plain White T's, Rihanna, and Panic! At the Disco. ;) -- Got some

4) Cammie boi and Derrie-poo doing something hysterically ironic. -- tried to

5) No Alicia, god. I am getting sick of her. Bleh. --check

**Hope you like it.**

**(Sorry if you don't…)**

**It's in Cam's point of view most of the time, by the way. Read to find the pairing.**

* * *

No. This could not be happening. Wait, correction- this could not be happening to HIM.

What couldn't be happening, you ask?

Well, it all started that morning.

"Claire," Cam called. "Please give me another chance."

"Cam, no. If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. We're over. Oh-ver. Done. Gone. It's ended."

"Claire," Cam's voice cracked "You can't possibly mean it. I…I love you."

"I'm sorry Cam, but you broke my heart one too many times."

What had gone wrong? That's what Cam was wondering…

That day. That fateful day. Why? Cam wondered. Why did I do it?

* * *

Cam thought back….

Back to the dance at the end of 7th grade year.

"_Alicia! Have you seen Cam?" Claire asked._

"_Yeah, he went that way." Alicia pointed.  
"Thanks! Talk to you later!" Claire giggled and went to go find her boyfriend._

"_Cam?" Claire had called._

_Claire looked all around, and finally cane to a door._

_She heard whispering. She heard a voice say:_

"_We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say__."_

_For some weird reason, she had opened the door, and what was in there had surprised and angered her._

"_Cam!" Claire gasped._

_Cam was sitting on the bed, blonde in lap, and they were furiously making out._

"_Cam!" Claire yelled. "Cam, Cam, Cam!"_

_Cam came up for air, and when he looked up, he saw Claire's angry face._

"_Crap!" Cam had shouted._

"_Cam, I thought you were better than this." Claire said, tears in eyes, all traces of anger gone. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you."_

* * *

Cam shuddered. He didn't want to think about that, but he did.

Cam looked up, and remembered what had caused him to think back upon the past. Claire and Dempsey.

"Claire," he thought. "I don't know how the hell you got Dempsey away from Massie for even a moment, but I applaud you for that. It takes guts."

"What the eff Cam?" Olivia spit. "Still moping over Claire?" Olivia sugar-coated her voice. "Why care about her when you have me right here."

"Olivia…" Cam started. "I said that it was a one time thing. Never again."

"Fine Cammy, whatever you say." With that, Olivia walked away.

* * *

**OCD**

**Lunchroom Later**

"Claire, can I talk to you?" Cam asked.

"Fine, Cam, but please make it quick. I've got to get back to stuff."

"It's not so pleasant, and it's not so conventional, it sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal."

With that, Cam walked away, leaving Claire wondering.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What had he just told Claire? Cam knew why that little bit of a song was playing in his head, but he didn't know why he chose that moment to blurt it out. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

* * *

**OCD**

**Hallway**

"Hey, Firecracker." Dempsey greeted Claire.

"Hey Demps." Claire greeted him back.

"How 'bout we get a coffee before I go and meet Massie?" Dempsey asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

Claire was sort of disappointed that he liked and was still going out with Massie. Even though the girls were best friends, Claire didn't really agree with the Dempsey/Massie pairing.

"Hey, Claire?" Cam heard Dempsey say.

"What?" Claire responded.

"If you talk, you better walk, you better keep your mouth shut."

Cam snickered hearing what Dempsey said.

"Huh?"

Seeing the confused look on Claire's face broke Cam's heart.  
"It's lyrics to a song. It seemed fitting, since you're talking, but we're not getting anywhere. I have to go meet Massie soon."

"Good old' Demps," Claire thought with sarcasm. "Always cheering me up."

Claire and Dempsey got their coffee, said their goodbyes, and met up with other people.

On his way to go meet Massie, Dempsey wondered why he was even going out with her.

He thought about Claire. "Too good to be true to me. She's over my head, she's all I need."

Why was he thinking this? He didn't know, but whatever this was, nothing good could come out of it.

* * *

Cam decided to have a bit of fun and go out with Derrick that night. They went to go get pizza at the local place.

Cam should have known what Derrick's plan was. Win back Massie.

At the pizza place, Derrick spotted one of those dispenser things, where you put in a quarter and a prize comes out.

"Hey, man, can you get me some change?" Derrick asked Cam

Cam didn't say anything. He just took the money to the counter.

A few minutes later, Cam brought five dollars worth in quarters back to Derrick.

Derrick had a party putting the quarters in the machine. He then gathered up all the balls that he bought and brought them into the restaurant.

Cam sighed. They were in for some fun tonight.

* * *

Derrick and Cam sat at a booth, purposely next to Massie, Claire, and Dempsey.

All throughout dinner, Derrick tried to get Massie's attention. Derrick kept taking the balls he bought and chucking them at Dempsey. It seemed to work, as Massie noticed him, and even gave him a little smile.

He had remembered what Dempsey told Claire earlier, that Massie didn't seem to be into him anymore, and that he was fine with it.

Cam clenched his fists, yet again.

He watched Massie tell Dempsey something, he saw Dempsey nod, and he saw Massie come to their booth and sit next to Derrick.

* * *

He knew that he wasn't getting Claire back now. She liked Dempsey, and now that Massie dumped him, she had her way.

He winced as Massie and Derrick started tongue wrestling in front of him. He watched Claire smile at Dempsey and Dempsey smile at Claire.

He watched as he took her hand and led her out of the pizza place.

* * *

Cam got up and followed them. Dempsey and Claire walked a few blocks down the road, and stopped at a field of flowers. Dempsey and Claire walked into the field.

He watched as Dempsey touched Claire's face softly, and watched as they got closer to each other.

He couldn't bring himself to watch, but he did anyway. He looked up just as their lips met. At that second, his heart broke for the last time.

_Fin._

* * *

**I'm really sorry if you didn't like it. I was so busy all the time, but I didn't want to drop out, so I just wrote chunks whenever I had time. Sorry.**

**Review if you like it, people.**


End file.
